Field
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus and a manufacturing process including a film-forming step by a deposition apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A deposition apparatus is used to form anti-reflection films on surfaces of optical elements such as lenses and diffraction gratings, for example. The deposition apparatus includes a deposition source for supplying a material which is used to form a film, and a dome which covers the deposition source and is rotatable around the central axis. Plural trays are attached to the dome and plural works, for example, lenses or diffraction gratings are attached to each of the trays.
In order to realize uniform deposition amount over each work, deposition apparatuses that is configured such that trays are made to move around the deposition source (movement around the deposition source) and each tray is made to rotate on its own central axis (rotation on its own central axis) have been developed (JPS62-270768A and JPH4-329869A, for example).
However, the mechanisms of the deposition apparatuses described above are not sufficient for reliable rotation of many trays installed on the dome on their own central axes. Further, the movement around the deposition source and the rotation on its own central axis of each tray are not sufficient for reduction of unevenness in deposition amount on respective faces of each work when each work has a three dimensional shape. On the other hand, from the standpoint of manufacturing and maintenance costs, deposition apparatuses should preferably be as simple as possible in structure.
Thus, a deposition apparatus and a manufacturing process including a film-forming step by a deposition apparatus that can ensure reliable rotation of many trays installed on the dome on their own central axes and can reduce unevenness in deposition amount on respective faces of each of works having a three dimensional shape and attached to one of the trays have not been developed.